Gwen and Kevin's Adventure In Cliff Diving
by KandiLips
Summary: "Gwen couldn't believe what she was about to do. This was dangerous, absurd, crazy. This was all KEVIN'S idea." **ONE-SHOT** Contains GWEVIN, GWEVIN, and more GWEVIN. Rated T for "situations".


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, so I'm back! Just in case you haven't noticed yet. (I pray for your sanity if you haven't) So! It's been almost four months, and if you want to know where I've been all of this time and what sorts of adventures I've been on, (because I'm pretty sure half of you thought I was dead or just really didn't care) go ahead and read my status on my page, 'cuz I ain't re-typing all of THAT. But yeah, that should explain everything. Anywho, on with the fic! It's a Gwevin one… tee hee. Simply can't stay away. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **_

_**Don't own crap- I just write crap.**_

* * *

><p><span>Author's POV:<span>

Gwen's hair coruscated like scarlet silk under the moon's serene luminosity as Kevin helped her out from his car. As soon as she was outside, the girl began to shiver violently, and was quick to retreat into her boyfriend's warm embrace. The icy, nocturnal atmosphere was ripping at the redhead's skin like talons, and she had nothing but her delicate bikini to serve as a shield against its painful cruelty.

"It's so freezing c…c…cold!" Gwen moaned, her teeth chattering slightly as her tongue articulated the words. "I don't know if I can do this." Gwen was simply astounded that Kevin could stand the frigid night air, as he was shirtless.

"Trust me, it'll be fun. And once you jump in, you won't be so c…c…cold anymore." The ex-con laughed at his little joke and eyed Gwen with a certain smirk that she knew all to well to be a form of pure mockery.

_Teasing_. That was Kevin's notorious gig.

Gwen frowned deeply and then sighed. "Why do I have trouble believing that?"

Wearily, the girl complied to her boyfriend's grasp as he pulled her towards a spot at the edge of the rocky cliff. Gwen's gaze flickered downwards over the edge, and she expected to see the ocean, but she couldn't see anything at all. The sheer gloom of the night was dancing around them in a torrent of dense, blackened mist. And Gwen couldn't believe what she was about to do.

This was dangerous, absurd, crazy.

This was all _Kevin's_ idea.

"Are you sure we should do this?" The girl whispered, pressing herself deeper into Kevin's chest as yet another gust of wind tormented her bare skin. "It's so risky. What if there are sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"You worry too much. Trust me, Gwen; there are no sharp rocks. I went down there the other day to check if it was safe. And it's perfectly fine." Kevin's gaze suddenly increased in intensity. "Did you _actually _think that I would risk your life like that?"

The scarlet-haired girl felt herself melt under the fierceness of his stare. It made her feel somehow closer to him, like their hearts were wrapped in an indestructible embrace; like energy was surging between them.

Gwen shook her head mutely, her green eyes wide. "I know you wouldn't." She smiled up at him, and planted a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away entirely. Kevin protested the sudden ending of the kiss, and leaned in to caress her lips again, but the redhead shook her head briskly, a teasing smile quirking her lips as she touched a single finger to his. "If I survive this," She spoke softly. "Then I'll give you more."

"You will survive it." The dark-haired boy growled defiantly, wanting nothing more than to kiss her at the moment.

"You better hope so. "Gwen laughed nervously. "This was _your_ 'brilliant' idea."

With a deep breath, Gwen grabbed Kevin's hand and led him over to the edge of the cliff with unsteady, shaky footing. Upon reaching the edge, the emerald-eyed girl froze in her tracks and gazed down concernedly into the bottomless shadows.

Kevin cupped Gwen's cheek in his hand and turned her head so that she would look at him. "You know you don't have to do this just because I told you to." Kevin smirked. "_That's _called peer pressure."

"I know. But I really do want to now. "Gwen's emerald eyes met Kevin's obsidian gaze. "I figure it's the only way I can prove to you that I'm not weak." The red-haired girl reflected upon how her boyfriend had playfully teased her earlier about being cold.

Kevin snorted with disbelief. "I already _know _that you're not weak. I've seen you take down bad guys the size of Humongousaur." Kevin shook his head incredulously and tucked a stray, red strand of Gwen's hair back behind her ear; very pleased with himself as he made a cute smile play across her lips. "Now are you really sure that you wanna do this?"

Gwen's smile grew into a grin and she placed her hand over the hand that Kevin was holding her cheek with. "Definitely."

Kevin returned the grin and then took Gwen's hand firmly in his once more. "Alright, then. We'll jump together. On the count of three…"

All of Gwen's muscles testified at once, simultaneously preparing for the jump. The girl could feel the adrenaline beginning to pulse through her veins, making her heart switch into overdrive and her mind whirl. And she wondered if the ex-ruffian standing next to her was enduring the same internal commotion as she was.

"One…"

Gwen felt a powerful, frigid shiver crawl up her spine that immediately stimulated fear, like the thought of a spider injecting venom into its prey.

"Two…"

The girl crushed Kevin's hand so tightly with her own, she was thoroughly startled that he did not scream.

She slammed her eyelids down.

"Three!"

Gwen shrieked with a confused, mixed feeling of terror and exhilaration as she and Kevin initiated the freefall. The girl was so overwhelmed by the moment that she had the horrifying feeling that she was going to implode. The ferocious wind had snatched up her mane so that it was falling towards the sea in a glistening stream of maroon; the rest of her plummeting downwards at bone-shattering speed. And Gwen felt so intoxicated by the whole experience; how her heart was pounding against her ribcage like a mallet, how she felt so free and reckless, like she owned the whole world and nothing could stop her from doing anything…

And as quickly as it all began, the two reached the end of their descent, and plunged into the polar, sub-zero water. Gwen felt the shock of the freezing ocean electrocuting every nerve on her body, and sending her heart into a hammering frenzy. In a strange way, though, the arctic water felt good; it was eerily refreshing how it stung her skin and seemed to wake her up inside.

She soon felt Kevin's familiar, muscled embrace wrap around her body and guide her swiftly to the surface. Gasping as she let the oxygen flow into her lungs, Gwen and Kevin made their voyage to dry land.

Upon reaching the shore, the two teens collapsed onto the coarse sand, their chests heaving. Neither of them spoke for a very long period of time, until Gwen smothered the silence:

"I am _so _glad that I didn't lose my bikini top." She grinned breathlessly, peering into Kevin's dark eyes.

"I'm not." Kevin smirked sardonically, and he chuckled when Gwen shoved him playfully with her elbow. "Kidding!"

Gwen laughed and flipped her soaked, orange hair back out of her face to reveal her glowing, emerald eyes.

"So," Kevin had trouble talking about anything else with the redhead's beautiful gaze staring back at him. "Worth it or not worth it?"

"Worth it." Gwen smiled brilliantly. "It really was a great idea, Kev. I've never experienced anything like it."

The dark-haired boy smirked at her. "Knew you'd love it." After a few seconds, Kevin's smirk suddenly evolved into a rather devious grin, and he cupped her cheek with his hand once more. "So, uh, do you remember what you promised me before? That if you survived cliff diving you'd…" Kevin's sentence trailed off, but Gwen knew exactly what he meant by his blindingly obvious eye language.

"Yeah, I remember." The scarlet-haired girl grinned smugly as she clambered to her feet. "But if you want that, you'll have to catch me."

And with that, Gwen sprinted off at lightning speed to get back up to the top of the cliff so that she could dive off of it again.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted after her with an amused laugh before snapping up to his feet and dashing after her, his mind completely set upon capturing the runaway girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:<strong>_

_**And that is why they're my all-time favorite couple: they're so darn cute together! 'Kay, if you want more Gwevin such as this, then plz review and tell me if it rocked, if it sucked, or if you simply don't give a frig about it and/or wanted to commit suicide upon reading it. I am fine with any response. Strangely I am also fine with that last response, although side effects may include breaking my heart into a million little shards. So if you're down with that, then by all means. K! See you guys soon- my school gets out this Wednesday, so you'll probably end up seeing my next fic and/or update around said time. But until then: stay safe, don't do drugs, and above all- never, EVER lend Kevin your wallet. Later! **_


End file.
